Quand les lumières s'éteignent
by invi-chan
Summary: De nombreuses choses peuvent arriver dans le noir... KazukixJubei


**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Quand les lumières s'éteignent

Crash. Bang. Flash. Il y avait de l'orage. Pas seulement un éclair mais un puissant et terrible tonnerre. Kazuki Fucho.In s'assit dans son silencieux appartement. Il était seul avec les soudains éclairs. Il lisait une histoire d'amour, du moins il essayait. C'était dans un monde fantastique où la femme tombait amoureuse d'un mystérieux homme dans un bar. Alors les deux tombaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble parce que la femme était engagée avec le meilleur ami de l'homme. L'habituelle scène d'amour pleine de trahison.

Kazuki soupira alors qu'il arrêta finalement d'essayer de lire. Il posa son livre et s'assit seul dans son lit bordeaux. Il était seul parce que son camarade de chambre, Kakei Jubei, était dehors. Dans un lieu inconnu. Il soupira de nouveau à la pensée de son protecteur aux aiguilles. Cet homme était si têtu et naïf. C'était un fait qu'il manquait certaines choses à Kakei Jubei, mais cela n'avait jamais arrêté Kazuki de s'en faire pour lui. Kazuki se coucha sur son lit et commença à penser à Jubei.

Jubei, l'homme qui avait promis tout à Kazuki. Le protecteur de Kazuki Fucho.In. Quelque part en lui il savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin d'un protecteur, qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais parlé de cela, surtout pas à Jubei. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rien dit était qu'il aimait être avec Jubei. Il aimait la pensée d'avoir quelqu'un qui regarde après lui, la pensée d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Même si parfois Jubei était plus une source de problème qu'une réelle aide. Kazuki ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Jubei avait plus d'importance pour lui qu'il ne l'imaginait. Si seulement cet homme n'était pas si stupide. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il était vraiment pour Kazuki.

Les pensées de Kazuki furent interrompues par le grincement de la poignée de la porte. Jubei était là. La porte d'acajou de l'appartement s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le protecteur trempé et sale. Kazuki se leva de son lit et accueillit Jubei joyeusement. "Jubei ! Tu es à la maison. Pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé ? Tu as joué sous la pluie ! Je vais te donner une serviette."

Alors que Jubei se tenait debout silencieux à côté de la porte du rouge vint teinter ses joues. Kazuki pouvait jurer qu'il avait vu Jubei rougir. Encore que cela pouvait être juste le fait d'avoir couru sous la pluie. "Non, c'est bon. J'en ai pris une pour moi."insista Jubei.

Crash. Bang. Lumière. Obscurité. Avant que Kazuki n'ait eu le temps de protester, un sourd bang se fit entendre. Alors ce fut les ténèbres. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes dans l'appartement. Tout ce que Kazuki pouvait voir était noir. Il mit ses mains devant lui frénétiquement et chercha Jubei. "Jubei ? Jubei ? Jubei ?" appela-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Soudainement Kazuki se sentit tomber et trébucher. Il s'écroula par terre dans le noir. Il se prépara à l'impact mais au lieu de cela il sentit quelque chose l'attraper alors qu'il se sentait tomber sur le sol. Il sentit quelque chose sous lui qui avait brisé sa chute. C'était humide mais chaud en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Kazuki avait remarqué. Ses lèvres. Quand il était tombé sur le sol ses lèvres avaient touché quelque chose d'humide et doux.

Crash. Bang. Lumière. Obscurité. L'éclair illumina la pièce, pendant une seconde l'appartement fut baigné par la lumière. Les yeux de Kazuki se firent grands comme des soucoupes quand il découvrit sur quoi il avait attéri. La chose qui avait arrêté la chute de Kazuki était Jubei. Ses lèvres avait touché celles de Jubei. Rapidement il s'écarta de lui et essaya de se relever. "Jubei... Je..." Kazuki essaya mais il fut interrompu. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux toucher ses lèvres de nouveau. Kazuki se sentit attirer vers le sol par Jubei. Sans aucune objection il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lumière. La lumière revint dans l'appartement. Toutes les lampes revinrent. Kazuki se dégagea rapidement de Jubei et s'assit sur le sol, embarrassé. Il pouvait sentit son sang montait à ses joues. Il regarda la fenêtre et évita le regard de Jubei. "Jubei... Je... ce n'était pas..." Kazuki essayait de dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer.

Jubei se releva et s'assit à ses côtés. "Kazuki... Je..." Jubei avala difficilement sa salive. Comment exactement allai-t-il s'expliquer ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à ce qu'il allait dire les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. "Kazuki, tu es tout pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi pour toujours." A ce moment il avait fini par avouer à Kazuki ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour le beau jeune homme. Kakei Jubei avait admis ses vrais sentiments.

Kazuki sentit son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge et bouillant. Il était certain que Jubei avait juste dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Kazuki plaqua Jubei par terre. "Jubei, j'ai besoin de toi aussi." Il reconnaissait son protecteur. Avec tout ça Kazuki atteint l'interrupteur et éteignit les lumières. Lumière. Obscurité. Baisers.

xXOwariXx


End file.
